The Jurnal, The Sin
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: Setiap kata di jurnal itu menjelaskan perasaanku, dosaku. "Selamat tinggal Rin.".


_**13 Juni-**_ _ merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri saat ini. Aku sungguh berharap aku bisa membakar diriku atau juga menceburkan diriku dilarutan asam klorida. Aku ingin menghilangkan perasaan ini pada diriku sekarang juga. Aku tahu, orang-orang pasti mengira aku sudah gila karena berencana untuk bunuh diri seperti itu. Ya, aku memang sudah gila. Aku sudah gila karena telah menciptakan jurang dosa antara aku dan Rin, adik kandungku sendiri. Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi aku mencintainya. Ya, aku mencintai Rin. Mencintai adikku sendiri, mencintai orang yang terikat oleh darah dan daging sendiri. Sial, harus berapa kali aku menerangkan betapa kuat ikatan saudara antara diriku dan Rin agar hatiku sadar telah jatuh pada orang yang salah! Dia adikku! A-D-I-K-K-U!_

_Aku telah mengupayakan segala macam cara agar bisa menghalangi perasaan ini terus berkembang. Mengencani Neru, Miku, bahkan berselingkuh dengan pacar Haru nii, Lenka. Aku juga mengikuti berbagai macam kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sekolah, mengikuti setiap perlombaan dan menjadi pemenang di hampir semua perlombaan. Tapi semua itu tetap saja tidak dapat mengubur perasaanku kepada Rin. Hanya butuh waktu 5 menit saja, seperti siang ini, aku, Rin, dan Haru nii duduk di sofa untuk menonton tv. Dan dasar otakku yang mesum, terus menggodaku untuk memeluk Rin, mempersempit jarakku dengannya, dan menjadikan dia milikku seorang. Tapi tidak! Aku tidak boleh melakukan itu. Dia saudariku! Kami semua bahkan rumput pun tahu itu. Perasaan ini harusnya berada ditempat yang jauh, gelap dan sempit, lalu membusuk dan kemudian menghilang. Tapi kenapa perasaan ini terus tumbuh subur dihatiku?_

_**16 Juni- **__Aku tidak tahu lagi sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan tanpa mencoba membunuh diriku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Aku sungguh merasa kotor. Aku bahkan heran bagaimana aku bisa berani melihat mata orang tuaku setelah aku hampir menghancurkan Rin. Entah apa yang merasuki diriku saat aku mendatangi Rin di dapur. Kenapa aku bisa senekat itu, menciumnya tepat di bibir dan hampir melakukan hal yang tak termaafkan? Apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Kenapa aku begitu tega menghancurkan hati Rin yang putih itu? Dia pasti akan membenciku setelah ini, aku tahu itu._

_Yang kuharap saat ini hanyalah tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat kejadian itu._

_**7 Juli- **_ _Aku harus berterimakasih pada Luka nanti. Jika saja saat itu dia tidak membantuku mungkin aku dan Rin akan tetap tidak akan saling bicara. Dan aku akan terus tenggelam dalam keputus asaan. Aku telah berbicara pada Rin, mengatakan hal itu adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan, dan meminta maaf padanya. Aku cukup terkejut saat dia mengatakan dia tidak membenciku. Rin sungguh memiliki hati yang baik._

_**25 July- **__Hidupku telah hancur. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi memperbaikinya. Rinto nii telah mengetahuinya. Dia mengatakan semuanya padaku. Caraku menatap Rin, semua gerak langkahku setiap berada disekitar Rin, tentang diriku yang memacari pacarnya, Lenka,bahkan kejadiandi dapur itu. Ternyata dia mengetahuinya selama ini! Dan sekarang dia tidak mau menganggapku saudaranya lagi. Dia tidak akan mau berurusan denganku lagi. Tidak sampai aku membuang perasaan terkutuk ini ke tempat sampah. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Entah apa yang menghalangiku, tapi aku tidak bisa._

_**8 Agustus- **_ _Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan pergi jauh dari sini. Aku mengatakan akan pergi ke luar negeri demi menyelesaikan pendidikanku pada orang tuaku. Tentu saja itu hanya kebohongan belaka. Aku hanya ingin terbebas dari Rin, dari cintaku yang tak mungkin terbalas, dari dosaku. Aku ingin lepas dari semua. Mungkin aku akan tinggal disana selama 3 atau 5 tahun, atau mungkin juga aku tidak akan pulang kembali. Ya, itu terdengar bagus untukku._

_Sepertinya ini adalah perpisahan. Selamat tinggal okaa san, otou san. Selamat tinggal Rinto nii, selamat tinggal Rin, Selamat tinggal semuanya._

Cairan bening terus berjatuhan dan membasahi jurnal itu. Suara isakan tangis juga terdengar jelas. Jurnal itu telah tampak kusam setelah 5 tahun ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Dan kini telah basah karena air mata dari gadis yang membacanya. Jurnal itu kini telah didekap erat oleh gadis itu. Rambut honey blondnya menutupi wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata. Kakinya yang tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya kini telah beradu dengan lantai. Disapa oleh debu yang telah menguasai kamar itu selama keperfian pemiliknya. Gadis itu tidak bergerak, hanya menangis dan memeluk jurnal itu seperti jurnal itu adalah hartanya yang berharga.

"Len… maaf…. Daisuki. Len… kumohon... pulanglah…."

**Mikan: akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin ini! /(TwT)/ seharusnya ini HanaxHans tapi biarlah**

**Hans: =/./= untung saja bukan aku…**

**Mikan: Mohon maaf jika terjadi typo, dan tolong berbaik hatilah mengkritik Mikan lewat kotak dibawah sana X3**

**Disclaimer: Jika Vocaloid milik Mikan maka Incest dihalalkan oleh agama dan hukum #gak mungkin XD**


End file.
